


Sun Showers

by carrotcouple



Series: A Story of Forevers [3]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Implied past child neglect, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Lots and Lots of Flowers, Weddings, but if mizari ruins things it's not my fault, everyone else shows up too - Freeform, i intend for this to be fluff, ridiculous amounts of flowers, switching POVs, the complications of marrying someone who used to be human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotcouple/pseuds/carrotcouple
Summary: They say when a fox gets married, it rains.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Yona/Yoon | Yun (Akatsuki no Yona)
Series: A Story of Forevers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582912
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have returned. Lmao, this has been planned for more than half a year, but i'm finally writing it. I wanted to get this down before I move onto the JaeHak and Shinah extras. I'm doing my best to keep this as fluffy as possible, but we know me. At most this will be five chapters? Maybe? Who knows. Google, please give up the secrets of traditional Japanese clothes. I'm begging.

Il often dreamed of Kashi smiling at him as he held Yona on his shoulders. A dream of a happy family, a family that never broke apart, a family that never succumbed to cruel fate. 

Il often dreamed of sitting in an empty home with neither his wife and daughter with him. A dream where the world slipped from his fingers and he was powerless to stop it. 

Il often dreamed of Yona suffering in a world where he wasn’t there to protect her. 

Il now started to dream of Yona holding the hands of a particular fox God, surrounded by flowers, her friends, otherworldly beings and living life to the fullest. 

Fifteen years after Il lost Kashi, he finally learned to let go. 

\------o------

Learning to become a father again, learning to let go, learning what he had done wrong and how to fix that was not an easy process and it took him nearly two years to understand where he had gone off track and ruined the life of someone who meant more than the world to him. 

He went to counseling, he talked to Yoon, he tried to find out how to face Yona again. 

His daughter once accused him of not knowing her and she had been right. After waking up from his coma, he didn’t know what his daughter’s hobbies were, what her favorite foods were, what her favorite subject was, what she liked to watch, what she liked to read, what she wanted to be. He had been so focused on trying to protect her, he had failed to see her as her own person. 

“Il, are you sure you don’t want to stay for dinner?” Yonghi called as she searched for the medical files she had kept for him while he was in a coma. 

“No,” Il told her. “I have some work. But I would love to stay for dinner on another day.”

“Alright then,” 

Il glanced around the house he hadn’t been to in years and then his eyes fell on picture frames arranged on a shelf. His breath caught in his throat. 

One was of Yona in a shrine maiden uniform standing with Lili, Soowon, Hak, Taejun, a white haired boy and Kanzaki Yuuri at the shrine. It was from the shrine festival all those years ago. The other was of Yona, Lili, Soowon, Hak, the white haired boy and Jaeha from the seafood restaurant sitting in a okonomiyaki place. Lili and Yona were wearing different school uniforms than the white haired boy and Hak. 

Il’s heart dropped into his stomach and then he was tearing out of his sister-in-law’s house and rushing back to the empty house he now lived in. The medical files he had intended to get from Yonghi now forgotten. He dug through drawers, albums and closets and came up blank. 

He didn’t have pictures of his daughter and the moments that really mattered to her. 

Il put his hands to his face and cried in front of Kashi’s shrine. 

How had he forgotten that he had a daughter for so long? How had he neglected her, caged her and restricted her free nature for so long?

He had failed to see his own daughter grow up. 

That night he dreamed of Yona happy in a world where he wasn’t there. 

He swore, he would never ruin his daughter’s life ever again, he would never forget that she was what he and Kashi had brought into the world, he would never ever forget again that he loved her more than anything else. 

_ “D-dad!” _

Yona’s voice cracked over the phone. 

Sixteen years after Il lost Kashi, he finally  _ heard _ his daughter’s voice again. 

\------o------

Yona still worked for her magazine. 

She said she would take a bit of time to transfer her life over to the other side where she would be with Yoon. She took photos all around their town, traveled to other towns and took photos and would show Il. It was breathtaking to see the way Yona looked at the world. Yona saw colors, light, freedom and warmth in a world that Il used to see as dark and hopeless. 

Fear truly was a terrifying master to serve. 

And Il had served that master for many years. 

Several nights she stayed at their home. Sometimes she would sit with Il and they would talk well into the night about the things she had seen and experienced. Sometimes she would talk about Yoon and other Gods and yokai she knew. 

She never told him the reason why her appearance hadn’t changed at all since she was sixteen. 

And he didn’t ask. 

Despite the fact that they were rebuilding a home, a family and a relationship again, their lives had been separate for several years. There were things she could never tell him. He had broken a fundamental bond of trust and love and that would never heal properly. 

Il had decided he would be honest with her now and hide nothing, regardless of what she told him. So he would tell her about her mother, about his brother, about how Yoon had helped him rediscover what it meant to truly be a father. 

When he would talk about Yoon, Yona would go quiet and listen to him with shining eyes. He wondered how he had never seen similar expressions on her face as she grew up. It should have been there if he really looked. But he hadn’t. There was a gap in their lives where Il had forced bitterness and pain to fester. And now that they had discarded those feelings, it was an empty space with nothing to fill it. 

It was like the pictures on the walls devoid of pictures of Yona’s teenage years. 

Sometimes Il visited the shrine. 

Yoon no longer appeared to him and in the rare event that he did, they talked about Yona. Yoon, like Yona, would look entranced when Yona was the focus of the conversation. They would talk about her magazine, her photos, her free spirit, her childhood days. Sometimes...they talked about her mother. 

Discussing Kashi with the fox God was difficult. Il knew now that Yoon had unspoken rules and didn’t step out of line when it came to answering prayers and wishes. Had Il wished for Kashi to be completely healed, Yoon would have done something about it. It was hard to accept, but Il had finally let go of his beloved wife. He was determined to hold on no longer, for Yona’s sake. 

The only person exempt to Yoon’s unspoken rules was Yona. 

No one ever said it, but Il was certain that if Yona wished for it, Yoon would pluck the stars out of the sky for her. 

“You speak as if you’re giving her to me,” Yoon said. 

“Am I not?” Il asked him. “You are the one she chose and you want her. That will not change, will it?”

“No,” Yoon shook his head, a wry smile on his face. “It won’t change.”

It was relieving to know how much he adored Yona.

Several nights, Yona stayed at the shrine. Years ago, Il would have lost his calm about such a thing. Even now, it made him feel strange. Yona was his daughter after all and she and Yoon were...dating? They weren’t married yet. But, they had already committed themselves to each other. Il understood that despite the years they remained apart, their feelings for each other hadn’t changed at all. 

He was grateful that Yoon could give Yona his love so freely. 

Il had robbed himself of the luxury of doing that a long time ago. 

The only thing that mattered now was his daughter’s happiness. Something that he should have understood years ago. 

So when he woke up one morning to news that he was expecting, he was elated. 

Seventeen years after Kashi died, Il saw his daughter become truly happy. 

\------o------

The town was buzzing with talk about the out of season flowers. Every tree that could flower was in full bloom. Despite them just having entered spring, it was too soon for such an abundance of flowers. Il looked out of his window in the morning to see the apple tree and the gardens in full bloom. He shook his head and went to his daughter’s room to see if she had gone to the shrine last night or had slept the night at home. The small handmade sign on Yona’s door was flipped to “Out”. It was something they had devised after she started crawling out of her window at random times to visit Yoon. 

He made breakfast, texted his daughter good morning, read the newspaper, flipped through that month’s magazine one more time and then got ready for work. 

Working out of home had been a good change. Yona had found an office for him - she refused to let him find one. It helped him interact with people more and see the world differently. He had originally started working at home so he could care for Yona who was only six when Kashi died and he had never gone back to working at a separate office. 

There were several people taking pictures of the flowers and taking selfies. High school students were crowding under trees and chattering excitedly. Il looked up at the trees and watched the petals float down around him. He closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the smell of fresh flowers. 

He glanced in the direction of the shrine and wondered what the occasion was. 

Work started out slow once he got to his office. Mornings were always set at a leisure pace for him and he could afford to do so. He could still hear distant noise and smell flowers through his open window. It was peaceful and made Il yearn for more days like this. Peaceful and filled days to contrast the empty and agonizing days that he used to have. 

It had barely been a couple of hours since he started work when he heard a commotion from outside of his office. There was the sound of hurried footsteps, cheerful greetings and questions and the sound of his daughter’s voice. 

Il put his things down and just as he turned his chair his office door was flung open. 

“Dad!” Yona threw herself at him and he had to rush to catch his daughter in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him tightly making it impossible to see her face. Instead his face was met with several blooming flowers. “Dad! Dad! Dad! I’m so happy!” Yona cried out ecstatically. 

“What’s going on?” Il asked her. 

Yona pulled away, but still remained partially seated on his lap. Now he could see her properly. She was wearing a simple white kimono with a hakama. Her hair was done up with several fresh blooming flowers and there were flower necklaces all around her neck. Her eyes were shining excitedly and Il could see that familiar healthy flush on her face.

“You look very happy indeed,” Il told her. “What’s the occasion? Why so many flowers?”

“Dad! Yoon asked me to marry him!” Yona grinned giddily. 

Seventeen years after Il lost Kashi, Yona got married to someone she loved dearly.


	2. Chapter 2

Yona skipped up the steps enthusiastically and then jumped onto the last one. She looked up and beamed brightly as Yoon turned around to smile softly at her. Yona felt her heart swell with love. Yoon was carrying a box of things for Iksoo and Iksoo was standing on a stool to reach some of the beams of the shrine roof. Taeyeon was there and holding the stool steady for Iksoo. 

“Welcome back, Yona,” Yoon said. “Did you tell everyone you wanted to tell?” 

“She did,” Lili said, stepping out from behind Yona. “Honestly, Yoon, give us a bit of a warning!” Lili complained. “I bet you even knew that I was coming to nag at you.”

“I did,” Yoon chuckled. “I sensed all of you coming up the stairs with Yona.”

“Lili is right though,” Hak grumbled. “A little bit of a warning would have been nice. We would have been prepared and maybe worked out some details with you guys.”

“But I guess you already have something in mind?” Soowon asked. 

Yona grinned at her friends and walked over to Yoon. She took the box from his arms and passed it over to Hak who let out a noise of protest. Now that his hands were free, Yoon leaned towards her to kiss her and Yona kissed him back. 

“Excuse me, lovebirds,” Lili said. “Soowon asked a question.”

“Yona doesn’t want a big wedding,” Yoon said, pulling away, but taking Yona’s hand in his own. Yona glanced at her friends, feeling happier than she had felt in her whole life. What could possibly get better than this? She was going to marry Yoon, her friends were all leading happy and fulfilling lives and she and her father were happy. “So she decided that the ceremony that you all can attend will be in Kuuto.” Yoon squeezed her hand and looked at her. 

“Kuuto?” Hak raised an eyebrow. 

“I have friends that can’t enter the territory of the nine gods,” Yona explained. “So we’ll have a human ceremony at a shrine in Kuuto.”

“What kind of friends?” Soowon asked. 

“They’re mainland Gods and someone who was banished from the territory of the nine gods,” Yona explained. “Bringing them here might result in a war.” 

Lili and Hak blanched, but Soowon took it in stride. 

“I see,” Soowon nodded. “So you’re going to have a very small ceremony in Kuuto for a very specific group.”

“That’s right,” Yona said. “I haven’t worked out everything with Zeno, Kaya and Shinah yet, but I’ve already informed them and they’ve agreed.”

“And you will also have a ceremony that we can’t attend,” Soowon said. 

“Yup!” Yona agreed. “Gods have to get married in the realm of Gods too. Kija will attend both ceremonies.”

“I want to attend too,” Taeyeon pouted. 

“But you can’t,” Yoon said sternly. “You haven’t been added as one of my kin yet. You’re still in high school.”

“Then make me one of your kin,” Taeyeon gave them puppy eyes. 

“Not yet, brat,” Yoon laughed. “Grow up a bit first.”

“So then,” Lili said. “What are you wearing, Yona, and how do I plan out the human ceremony with you?”

“Well…” Yona turned to Yoon who shrugged. “Would you like to go to Kuuto with me?”

“I’m in,” Lili said. 

“Lili!” Soowon cried out. “You can’t just suddenly do that. We have to work things out with the tea house and-” 

“You can handle that,” Lili leaned up on her toes while pulling Soowon down to peck him on the cheek. Hak sighed and then rolled his eyes. Yona stifled a laugh behind her hand. Soowon blinked at her and then nodded. 

“And yet you call them lovebirds,” Hak said. 

“Like you’re any better when Jaeha is around!” Lili snapped. 

“We’ll start tomorrow. What do you think?” Yona asked Lili. 

“That’s fine by me,” Lili said. 

“Alright then,” Yona said. 

\------o------

“I don’t understand,” Lili sighed as they combed through different fabrics. Kaya chuckled and reached over the table for the fabric Lili had barely touched. “Why would you get married in kimono twice? I understand you have to get married wearing a kimono for the wedding in the other realm, but for this wedding with everyone else?”

“Lili,” Yona laughed. “We’re getting a Shinto style wedding. Of course I have to wear a kimono. And if I wore a dress Yoon would have to match that. Can you imagine trying to get Yoon to wear a suit?”

“I know,” Lili whined. “But I wanted to see you in a dress!”

“I’ll wear a pretty dress when you get married, how about that?” Yona asked. “Oh, Kaya, did you find one you like?”

“What do you think of this for your hood?” Kaya asked, holding up the fabric. Yona smiled as she touched the shimmering white fabric. 

“I love it,” she said. “Thank you for helping me pick these out, Kaya.”

“Of course I’m helping you pick these out!” Kaya hissed. “I can’t believe you’re picking fabric for your kimono so late! Your wedding is in a week, you know! You’re lucky I know a tanuki who is skilled with making clothes or you’d be in trouble!” 

“Well, Yoon and I figured I could just wear my mom’s kimono. But how was I to know that we had rats at home? Yunho promised she and the tree spirits would fix it, but it’ll take longer than expected since it got torn in an odd spot…” Yona sighed. 

“It’s your wedding day, Yona!” Lili poked Yona in the forehead. “Please be more serious about it!”

“But I mean, Yoon and I are practically married already! All we need is the ceremony!” Yona cried out, trying to defend herself. 

They were lovers and they figured the ceremony was more of a formality, something to announce to the world and everything in it that they were bound together. Of course they were looking forward to it, but sometimes it was easy to forget things when they were together. 

“Keep this attitude up and I’ll have Zeno and Shinah kidnap Yoon for the next week so you won’t be able to see him until your wedding day,” Kaya said. 

“You guys are so mean! I wanted to wear my mom’s kimono! Even dad was excited about it! We figured a couple of size adjustments was all we needed!” Yona buried her face in the fabric. 

“Get your face out of there!” Kaya dragged the fabric away. “Come on. We’re going to see Yutaka san so she can make your kimono.”

“I’m coming,” Yona stood up and smoothed down her shirt and patted down her hair. “You want to come, Lili?” Yona asked. 

“Nope, not me,” Lili shook her head. “I’ve about had it with yokai and Gods. I don’t even have the sight. I’ll hang out with Rumi san.”

“Good luck trying to get her to be friendly,” Yona shook her head. “Zeno’s been trying to get her to smile at him for years and all she’ll do is stare at him, completely unimpressed.”

“And the award for the best priest goes to Rumi san!” Lili said dramatically. 

“Yona!” Kaya called. 

“I’m coming! I’m coming!” Yona said. She shot one last look at Lili before hurrying after Kaya. 

“Yutaka san is a bit odd,” Kaya said. “But then again, I think all yokai are.”

“You can say that again,” Yona said. 

They walked in silence and then Kaya ducked under a half open grate. Yona hurried to follow her, finding it almost impossible to see Kaya in the dark. The only things she could barely make out were the bundles of white cloth in Kaya’s hands. 

There was a click and then a creak and light washed over them. Standing there was a short elderly tanuki. 

“Yutaka san, I’ve come with the fabric for the wedding kimono request,” Kaya said. Yukata instantly turned to look at Yona.

“This is the girl who will marry the God of Medicine and Agriculture?” Yutaka stared at Yona. Even when Yona had been studying in Kuuto, she had heard of Yutaka’s skill with making clothes. She was the best yokai seamstress in the city. “She’s not much is she?”

“Excuse me?” Yona blinked. 

“Kaya, I thought she’d have a horn or maybe an extra eye,” Yutaka turned to Kaya. 

“Yutaka san, I told you she was human,” Kaya said. 

“Her? Human? She seems closer to what you are than a human,” Yukata said. 

“I was something similar to Kaya for a couple of years. Perhaps that’s what you’re sensing?” Yona asked. 

Yutaka stared at her silently for a bit again. 

“Perhaps,” she huffed and then grabbed Yona by the waist. Yona startled, but the tanuki simply started to measure Yona with the width of her hands. Yona tried not to flinch when her sharp nails came a little too close for comfort. It was alright. She had almost been eaten by the Snake God, this was nothing. 

\------o------

“Are all tanukis like that?” Yona groaned leaning over the railing. Lili snorted and then reached for the plate of manjuu next to her. Yutaka had been extremely nosey and inquisitive. She had asked Yona all kinds of things and if it weren’t for Yona’s firm understanding that revealing things to yokai was dangerous, she would have given in and answered Yutaka’s questions. It was like Yutaka was some gossipy grandmother from the countryside. 

“Are you tired?” 

Yona’s eyes shot open and saw that Yoon was in front of her, bending down so that he could get a look at her face. Zeno cheerfully called in greeting as he and Shinah walked into the shrine area. Yona thought of murmuring a greeting back, but she was too busy studying how Yoon looked. His face was red from the still cold spring breeze. His ears twitched slightly as he tilted his head to look at her curiously.

“I’m not sure I want to converse with any more excitable tanuki again,” Yona admitted. 

“You’ll get used to it,” Yoon told her. “There’s a trick to avoiding them.”

“You’ll have to teach me that,” Yona smiled. 

“Yona,” Shinah tugged on her sleeve. She turned to look at him and was surprised to see he was covered in flowers and leaves and petals. 

“What happened to you, Shinah?” Yona asked, brushing some leaves out of his hair. He bent down to make it easier for her.

“Shinah was talking to the tree spirits about decorations! Shinah has everything handled! He wouldn’t let Zeno get a word in! He’s excited!” Zeno chirped. 

“Is that so?” Yona asked. Shinah nodded quietly. “Thank you,” Yona beamed. 

“Alright then,” Lili stood up. “We should head in and let Yona and Yoon bask in their pre wedding feelings. Come on, Shinah,” Lili grabbed Shinah’s hand and pulled him and Shinah pulled Zeno with him. And then it was just Yona and Yoon standing outside of the shrine, right next to the altar. 

“Did you have fun today?” Yona asked, holding out a hand to Yoon. He took her hand then led her to the chairs on the side. 

“Zeno is always all over the place,” Yoon groaned. “You would think with Shinah’s personality, Zeno would run all over him. But surprisingly, Shinah knows how to reign Zeno in.”

“It’s because of Kaya,” Yona laughed. “Shinah watches Kaya to figure out how to keep Zeno in line.”

“They’re good people,” Yoon said. Yona went silent, watching Yoon with bright eyes. He turned to look at her. “I’m glad you had them.”

“I started coming here at first because I missed you,” Yona whispered. 

“And now, they’re your friends,” Yoon said. Yona nodded. 

“Yoon, I’m glad you got mad at me because of that brochure,” Yona smiled. Yoon frowned. 

“I still have no idea what that is,” he said. 

Yona laughed. 

“One day, I’ll show you,” she said. Yoon grinned at her.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Yoon said and then cupped her face in his hands. His hands were warm despite having been in the cold for so long. And for Yona, who had yet to become his kin or receive another blessing from him, they were wonderfully heated against her chilled skin. She leaned into his touch, humming softly under her breath. Yoon leaned his forehead against hers and they stayed that way for a bit, enjoying each other’s touch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry for the wait, guys. real life and having a writer's block can be a pain. here's to hoping that I'll finish this up this month and start jaehak's extra. The next chapter is a headache to write cause Shinto-style weddings make absolutely no sense to me. Dark internet, give up your secret knowledge. For those of you who don't know, tanuki are racoons???? But writing racoon just felt wrong. it didn't sound yokai-ish, the way fox sometimes does. So I went with tanuki. yup.


End file.
